Mr Garlander
by cross-or-grey
Summary: Nike StClair hat ihre eigenen Geheimnisse, als sie auf Benedict Garlander trifft... "Sie wollen also Machtspielchen, MISTER Garlander!" zischte ich, die Hände auf seinen Schreibtisch gestützt. "Ich zeige Ihnen, was es heisst, am längeren Hebel zu sitzen, Miss StClair!" Seine Stimme war leise, aber gefährlich klar. Wir starrten uns einen Moment an, braun in blau. fsog-inspired


"Du weißt, dass Du gut bist, Babe!" Rose strich mir eine widerspenstige dunkelbraune Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr; für einen Moment gestattete ich mir die Schwäche, meine Wange in ihre Handfläche zu schmiegen. "Sag es mir nur noch ein Mal!" murmelte ich gegen die Wärme ihrer Haut. "Du bist gut. Verdammt gut! Warum sonst hätte Mr Archer Dich abwerben sollen!?" Ich seufzte tief; bis zu dieser Minute verstand ich nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hatte, das Angebot von Archer & Peabody anzunehmen und nach London zu ziehen. Rose packte mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich. Ruckartig öffnete ich die Augen und landete in einem hellblauen Augenpaar. Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn; Roses Augen waren braun wie meine. Mein überstrapaziertes Hirn brauchte einen Moment, bis es alle Eindrücke geordnet hatte, dann machte ich ein erschrockenes Geräusch. Die blauen Augen gehörten zu einem großen, schlanken Mann, der im Vorbeigehen die Szene, die Rose und ich boten, mit amüsiertem Blick betrachtet hatte. Na prima! Ein toller erster Eindruck. Die Dunkelhaarige im Businesskostüm und die Blonde im zerrissensten Schlabberlook... Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich diesen Fremden nie wiedersah. Für einen Moment glitt mein Blick an dem imposanten Gebäude empor; Moore Tower, 70 Stockwerke hoch, beherbergte unendlich viele Firmen. Ohja, natürlich hatte ich mich informiert, bevor ich zum Vorstellungsgespräch herkam. Dutzende von Firmen, da war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, IHN wiederzusehen, verschwindend gering.

Trotzdem entzog ich mich seufzend Roses Griff, zog die Jacke meines Nadelstreifenkostüms glatt und strich meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann nahm ich meiner Freundin die Tasche ab, die diese in der Hand hielt und wandte mich, nach einem letzten Winken in ihre Richtung, zu der imposanten Eingangstür um. In dem matten Glas war mit schlichten Buchstaben der Name Moore eingraviert; schlichte Eleganz war es auch, die die gesamte Eingangshalle auszeichnete, in die ich nun trat. Alles was ich sah, war Glas und anthrazitfarbener Marmor. Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte ich mich an die junge Frau am Empfangstresen, die mir einen überheblichen Blick zuwarf, nachdem sie mich einmal von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. "Das kannst Du auch!" flüsterte Roses Stimme in meinem Kopf. Unwillkürlich straffte ich mich beim Klang ihrer, wenn auch nur eingebildeten, Stimme. Sie hatte Recht! Eine Mauer aus Gleichgültigkeit und Eiseskälte um mich aufzubauen, war eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Ich atmete tief durch, mein Gesicht wurde innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zu einer Maske. "Nike StClair! Ich möchte zu Mr Archer!" Mit innerer Befriedigung registrierte ich, dass ihr Gesicht für einen Moment erstarrte: wahrscheinlich hatte sie bei meinem Anblick mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ich mindestens so arrogant sein konnte wie sie. Die Blondine beeilte sich, in ihrem PC die Richtigkeit meiner Aussage zu überprüfen und nickte kaum merklich. "Miss StClair! Mr Archer erwartet Sie bereits." Ihre perfekt manikürte Hand wies nach rechts auf die Aufzüge. "45. Stock!" Ich bedankte mich mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln und wandte mich zu den Aufzügen um. Kurz darauf öffneten sich die Türen mit einem dezenten "ping" und ich trat hinein. Nachdem die Türen sich geschlossen hatte, atmete ich erleichtert aus. Während der Aufzug mich langsam in den 45. Stock fuhr, betrachtete ich mich in der großen Spiegelfläche, die so typisch für Fahrstühle war. Ich hatte meine Müdigkeit unter einer Schicht Make-up versteckt; meine dunklen Haare lagen in einem lockeren Knoten in meinem Nacken und mit einem Grinsen stellte ich fest, dass ich dringend einkaufen gehen musste. Das Nadelstreifenkostüm war eine Leihgabe von Rose, deren Oberweite maximal die Hälfte von meiner war, während unsere Hüften gleich rund waren. Der knapp knielange Rock passte wie angegossen, die Jacke über der weißen Bluse allerdings würde ich nur unter Luftanhalten schließen können. Trotzdem war ich froh um Roses Leihgabe; in meiner alten Agentur Wyman&Partner waren Jeans mit Bluse eine annehmbare Kombination gewesen. Ich würde mich also heute nach Feierabend neu einkleiden müssen. Gedankenverloren betrachtete ich meine Erscheinung im Spiegel und bekam nur nebenbei mit, dass der Fahrstuhl hielt. Erst eine dunkle Stimme holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. "Mr Donahue, ich erwarte Ihren Bericht bis heute nachmittag, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, selbst die erforderlichen Schritte einzuleiten!" Ich fuhr herum; die Gestalt zu der die Stimme gehörte, trat in den Fahrstuhl und sprach über die Schulter mit einem kleinen, verzweifelt aussehenden älteren Mann. Erst als die Türen des Lifts sich schlossen, wandte er seinen Kopf und ich holte tief Luft, als mich, schon wieder, der Blick aus blauen Augen traf. "Oh!" Die dunkle Stimme des Mannes ließ augenblicklich Gänsehäute über meinen Körper rasen und ich rief mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Ich straffte mich und brachte ein nettes, absolut nichtsagendes Lächeln zustande. Er erwiderte es überrascht, blickte dann auf die Anzeigetafel des Lifts. "45. Stock! Archer&Peabody. Ihr erster Tag heute!?" "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie das angeht, aber ja!" Mit diesen Worten hob ich meine Tasche und wühlte darin herum; nur um dem durchdringenden Blick zu entkommen. Ich zog mein Handy heraus, prüfte sorgfältig und viel zu lange, ob es auch tatsächlich auf lautlos gestellt war. "Schlafen Sie mit ihr?" Die dunkle Stimme direkt an meinem Ohr ließ mich herumfahren. Der Dunkelhaarige stand direkt hinter mir, blickte über meine Schulter auf das Handy, dessen Sperrbildschirm Rose und mich Arm in Arm zeigte. So langsam brachte dieser Kerl mich zur Weißglut; ich stopfte das Handy verärgert zurück in die Tasche, brachte mit einem großen Schritt so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns und beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich bloß ein? Ich wusste noch nicht einmal seinen Namen und er stellte mir solche Fragen! Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die Anzeigetafel, auf der die Zahlen sich endlos langsam der 45 näherten.

Als ich aufblickte, begegnete ich seinem amüsierten Blick; er lehnte lässig an der Fahrstuhlwand, seine Arme ebenfalls in einer Imitation meiner Körpersprache vor der Brust verschränkt. "Das heißt also nein!" Seine Äußerung war weniger Frage als Feststellung. Ich schnaubte lediglich verächtlich; ich war froh, als der Fahrstuhl endlich sein Ziel im erreichte. "Ich hoffe sehr, ich muss Sie niemals wiedersehen!" Mein ganzer, über 40 Stockwerke aufgestauter Ärger lag in meiner Stimme und sicherlich auch in meinem Blick, trotzdem tat der Blauäugige nichts weiter als unverschämt grinsen, als ich mich wenig höflich von ihm versbschiedete. "Das wäre wirklich schade. Ich würde Sie gerne flachlegen!"


End file.
